


Моя диета: кофе, виски и очень много ненависти

by Windwave



Series: KGDADDY [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, 战狼 | Wolf Warriors (Movies)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Hate Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom, Sleep Deprivation, WTF Combat 2020, kgdaddy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: К пятьдесят четвертому часу, проведенному без сна, ты будешь готов делать что угодно – даже заняться сексом с тем, кого предпочёл бы убить.
Relationships: Big Daddy/Anatoli Knyazev
Series: KGDADDY [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706629
Kudos: 3





	Моя диета: кофе, виски и очень много ненависти

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rojhaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/gifts).



Секундная стрелка двигалась рывками. Перед тем, как сдвинуться на следующее деление, она дрожала — и пусть агония длилась лишь мгновение, Князев видел ее — и это раздражало.

Но больше — до желания выхватить из-под пиджака пистолет и высадить всю обойму — его раздражал мерный стук. Звук — на каждый рывок секундной стрелки.

Мерный, четкий. Нестерпимый.

— Прекрати.

Дэдди на мгновение замер, болезненно сощурившись, а затем вновь опустил руку с ножом. Лезвие безукоризненно точно уперлось кончиком в стол — в светлую точку на черном дереве.

— Заставь меня.

Князев глубоко вдохнул: из распахнутых настежь дверей на балкон тянуло прохладным ночным воздухом, пахнущим океанской солью и чем-то приторно-сладким, цветочным и душистым. Хотя, возможно, этот запах ему просто чудился.

Секундная стрелка дернулась, и вместе с ней сорвалась со своего места минутная. В тот же момент Дэдди со стуком воткнул нож в столешницу — все это время он не отводил взгляда от Князева.

— Я тебе сейчас глаз на жопу натяну, если не прекратишь.

— Эти твои русские фантазии, — Дэдди ухмыльнулся. — Я же сказал: заставь меня.

Его голос, и без того хриплый, после трех суток без сна, сейчас звучал совсем надсаженно.

Князев перевел взгляд на часы: три утра.

Ему в глаза словно насыпали песка, но голова оставалась ясной, или же это — снова! — лишь казалось ему.

Тридцать девять часов назад он принял предложение Лекса Лютора, и сейчас к желанию разрядить всю обойму в ебанутого мудака, сидящего в кресле напротив, примешивалось желание оставить часть патронов для Лютора.

Тридцать девять часов назад он прошел следом за ассистенткой Лютора — она сменила черное вечернее платье на брючный костюм — в небольшое лобби на третьем этаже отеля. Белоснежная мебель, режущая уставшие после бессонной ночи глаза зелень и сияющий Лекс Лютор — в белоснежной майке и джинсах, с бокалом клубничной — ебануться — Маргариты.

Князев ожидал какой угодно херни, но не того, что Лютор с ходу начнет деловой разговор — о его расценках, каналах провоза контрабандных грузов и располагаемым арсеналом. Опасно расслабившись, он едва не упустил момент, когда диалог свернул в совсем другое русло.

— Я догадывался, что вы любите жить опасно, Анатолий — я ведь могу вас так называть, верно? — но не думал, что настолько... Хотя, признаюсь, я всегда восхищался русскими — такое пренебрежение к смерти и одновременно — смирение перед ее неизбежностью! Но «Слезы бога»? Вы себя не щадите.

Сквозь высокие панорамные окна нещадно било солнце и Князев сощурился — Лютор сел так, что свет падал ему в спину, окутывая золотистым сиянием. Дешево, но эффективно. И заставляет собеседника напрягать глаза.

— Я думал, мы поговорим о моем профессионализме, а не о личных пристрастиях.

— В нашем... ах, простите — вашем деле: личное это профессиональное. Ведь, хм, специалист широкого профиля, подсевший на убийственный наркотик — убийственная вещь! — Лютор рассмеялся, но Князев его шутки не оценил.

— Стимулятор. Не наркотик.

Сидевший до этого откинувшись на спинку кресла и закинув ногу на ногу Лютор выпрямился и подался ближе, отставив на низкий столик свой бокал с аперолем.

— Я разобрал эту божественную дрянь в своей лаборатории до молекулы, Анатолий. И могу сказать одно — она убьет вас раньше, чем вы этого хотите.

Садиться ближе к нему Князев не стал. Наоборот — он оперся щекой о костяшки пальцев и со скучающим видом проговорил:

— Потрясающая забота, мистер Лютор. Я польщен. К чему это все?

Вновь слегка заныло место вживления чипа, но Князев только слегка дернул уголком губ.

— Я хочу кое-что предложить вам, — Лютор качнул рукой в воздух и поцокал языком, — конечно, это не пятьдесят миллионов долларов — пока что… если вы мне понравитесь на сто процентов, а вы мне нравится, ну, где-то на двадцать, так что шансы у вас есть…

Он вычурным движением достал из кармана джинсов маленький прозрачный пакетик с двумя бледно-зелеными таблетками. Зажав пакетик пальцами, он протянул его Князеву. Тот не пошевелился.

— Что это?

— Это? — Лютор наигранно посмотрел на таблетки. — О. Сказать по правде, красивого названия у них нет. Но вы можете предложить свой вариант!

Князев продолжал молча смотреть на него, и Лютор, вздохнув, бросил пакетик на стол — ровно посередине между ними.

— Когда я сказал, что разобрал «Слезы бога» в своей лаборатории, я не уточнил одного — я еще и усовершенствовал их. Вернее… создал кое-что новое. Лучше. Совершенней. И это, — Лютор подался вперед, — не убьет вас, Анатолий.

— Но поджарит мне мозги?

— Разве я похож на того, кто будет вас обманывать? — Лютер коротко улыбнулся, не разжимая губ. Потом подхватил свой бокал с Маргаритой, отпил и вопросительно глянул на Князева. — Кофе?

— Водки.

Конечно, он согласился — после долгих уговоров Лютор добился своего, и Князев принял его предложение. И подарок.

Все было в точности, как обещал — ясная голова, легкая эйфория, почти сверхчеловеческие ощущения собственного тела… и сон, который не пришел ни во вторую ночь, проведенную на острове, ни на третью.

И несмотря на ощущение бодрости, Князев все чаще ловил себя на неуверенности в том, что эта бодрость и ясная голова реальны. Он по своей воле попался в ловушку Лютора; но хотя бы сделал это не один — по тем обрывкам слухов и полуфразам, которыми обменивались последние двое суток наемники и убийцы — сколько из них уже пожалело о своем желании вступить в игру ебанутого Лютора ради пятидесяти миллионов? — Князев понял: у Лютора для каждого была приготовлена ебаная подставка.

— Эй!

Он почувствовал прохладный шлепок по кончику носа.

— Блядь, ты отрубился, что ли? Или сдох?

Князев приоткрыл глаза, чтобы в следующий момент увидеть, как Дэдди, стоящий вплотную, легонько шлепает его плоской стороной своего короткого ножа по щеке.

— Не сдох. Жаль, — он уже хотел отодвинуться, когда Князев уткнул пистолет ему чуть выше ремня, вдавив ствол в мгновенно напрягшийся живот.

Они оба замерли. Дэдди смотрел сверху вниз воспаленными от недосыпа, лихорадочно поблескивающими глазами и зло улыбался, медленно прокручивая нож в чуть подрагивающих пальцах.

И нет, наконец понял Князев, это не стимуляторы. Не отводя взгляда, он неторопливо повел пистолет вверх, пока не вытянул руку и не упер ствол под небритую челюсть. Слегка надавив, он заставил Дэдди приподнять голову и лишь затем поинтересовался.

— Что ты принимаешь?

— Кофе, виски и охуительно большие порции ненависти.

— Маловато, чтобы продержаться трое суток без сна.

— А я не уточнял, — Дэдди потянулся вперед, преодолевая давление ствола пистолета под челюсть, — насколько эта порция большая.

Его движения, резкие, четкие в первый день, сейчас стали смазанными, словно его телу приходилось прорываться через ставший густым воздух.

Он позволил Дэдди склониться к нему вплотную, а потом молча, не отводя пистолет от загорелой шеи, снял его с предохранителя.

В повисшей в номере тишине этот легкий щелчок казался оглушительным. Дэдди беззвучно ухмыльнулся, коротко облизнул губы, а затем Князев почувствовал, как поверх его руки — той, что лежала на подлокотнике, легли горячие и сухие пальцы. Коснулись запястья, а затем сжались на предплечье, поверх пиджака.

— Давай не будем, — Дэдди вновь коснулся кончиком языка верхней губы.

Князев медленно отвел взгляд от его ладони поверх своей руки; на мгновение ему показалось, что он выключился — но нет, это было лишь фантомное ощущение.

— Что?

— Давай не будем, — Дэдди подался еще ближе, так, что их лица теперь разделяла лишь пара сантиметров. Его дыхание пахло виски и ментоловой пастой. — Давай не будем заниматься всякой хуйней вроде попыток убить друг-друга, если мы можем… заняться другими вещами в эти — три?.. блядь, нет, пять, вроде бы, часов, которые остались до момента, когда эту сука Лекс Лютор скажет, как мы все облажались.

Он говорил чуть невнятно, растягивая слова.

— И какой хуйней ты тогда предлагаешь заняться?

— Ты знаешь, какой.

Князев откинулся на спинку кресла, разрывая дистанцию, но не убирая пистолета от его горла.

— Нет.

— Да, — теперь уже выпрямился Дэдди. И стянул с плеч свой ублюдочный камуфляжный пиджак, небрежно сбросив его на пол. Следом полетела футболка.

— Нет, — повторил Князев, внимательно следя за его движениями — и тем, как перекатываются литые мускулы на руках.

— Не пизди, — в голосе Дэдди мелькнуло нескрываемое раздражение. Он взялся за свой ремень, но Князев повел рукой — и пистолет вновь уперся ему в живот, чуть скользнув по загорелой коже.

— Продолжишь — и мы не будем заниматься попытками убить друг друга, потому что я просто нахуй тебя пристрелю.

— Знаешь… — Дэдди повел головой из стороны в сторону, разминая шею, — я сразу понял, что жопа у тебя намертво забетонирована. Но знаешь еще вот что?

Он вновь нагнулся над Князевым, оперевшись о подлокотники и его руку.

— От того, что меня кто-то выебет, меньше трупов и контрактов на моем счету не станет. Так что…

Перехватив ладонь чужую ладонь, Дэдди рывком притянул ее к своему паху, где под плотной тканью карго-штанов проступал твердый, возбужденный член.

— Трахаться будем или ты собираешься просидеть до утра здесь в своей ебучей русской тоске?

Пряжка ремня уже была расстегнута, и Князев рывком вытянул его из шлевок. А затем медленно повел пистолетом по напряженному животу — от резко проступающего пресса к чуть выступающим косым мышцам и ниже, к поясу чуть сползших без ремня штанов.

Дэдди довольно оскалился и шумно выдохнул, когда пистолет скользнул ему за пояс, обманчиво мягко поглаживая кожу.

— Раздевайся.

Секс не был для Князева проблемой — даже с человеком, который хочет убить его.

Проблемой было то, что ему хотелось встать с кресла, врезать рукоятью пистолета по наглой роже Дэдди, разбив ее в кровь, а затем швырнуть его на пол и выебать — как в дешевом жестком порно; он никогда не позволял себе такого обращениями с женщинами, с которыми оказывался в постели — только вот сейчас все было иначе.

Но сделай он это — и все бы закончилось двумя трупами, в этом Князев был уверен. Поэтому он откинулся на спинку кресла, уложив руку с пистолетом себе на колено, а второй продолжая сжимать чужой ремень, и смотрел, как Дэдди стягивает с себя остатки одежды. Под карго-штанами у него оказались настолько отвратительные боксеры — черно-золотые, с растительными орнаментом — какие-то напыщенные завитушки, цветы и листья, что Князев не удержался.

— Что это за хуйня?

— Это Версаче.

Трусы полетели на пол вслед за штанами и Дэдди, оставшись в одних ботинках, выпрямился. На правом ботинке были крепления для ножей — для двух, и оба были там, разумеется. Хмыкнув, Князев медленно повел взгляд вверх, от крепких икр к острым коленям и узким бедрам — левое было перечеркнуто старым глубоким шрамом, побелевшим со временем. Шрамы были везде на этом мускулистом, жилистом теле — и ножевых было куда больше, чем от пуль.

— Ни одной татуировки?

— Пусть помучаются с опознанием, когда я сдохну, — хмыкнув, он шагнул вперед и склонился над Князевым, уперевшись одним коленом в край кресла. Зацепившись взглядом за плавный выступ косточек на плечах, он отвлекся на мгновение и не успел среагировать: на горло легла горячая, небольшая ладонь и чуть сжалась прямо поверх татуировки.

— А у тебя наоборот: до хуя и все уродливые, как на подбор. Особенно эта блядская птица.

Князев перехватил узкое жилистое запястье, с силой сжал и отвел от своего горла — вернее, Дэдди чуть ослабил хватку и сам позволил оттянуть свою руку.

— Я собираюсь умереть так, чтобы опознавать было нечего.

— Пара кило тротила? — кресло не было рассчитано на двух взрослых здоровенных мужиков, но Дэдди все равно сел сверху, устроив колени по обе стороны бедер Князева.

— Огнемет.

На то, чтобы обернуть ремень вокруг шеи и обернуть концы вокруг ладони, ушла пара секунд. Князев согнул локоть, притягивая Дэдди ближе к себе. Отложив пистолет на подлокотник, второй рукой он прихватил крепкую задницу, с удовольствием вжав ногти в кожу.

— Что теперь?

— Теперь не мешай.

С легкой отстраненностью — сознание вновь подернулось мутной пленкой, и все казалось ненастоящим, Князев наблюдал, как Дэдди, отклонившись назад — пришлось чуть ослабить натяжение ремня на его шее — дотягивается до своей одежды и вытряхивает на ладонь небольшой металлический тюбик.

— Ты ее всегда с собой носишь?

— Никогда не знаешь… — Дэдди вновь сел на нем ровно и теперь неторопливо возился с молнией на его брюках, — для чего она может пригодиться.

Спрашивать что-то еще Князев не стал, только следил за чужими движениями, а потом, когда Дэдди выдавил смазку на пальцы, перехватил его предплечье — под горячей кожей проступали вены — и сам завел ее за спину. Дэдди довольно оскалился.

Князев не видел, как он подготавливает себя, но видел другое: как едва заметно сходятся к переносице брови, как раздуваются крылья носа от глубокого дыхание и мелькает на пару мгновение между обветренных губ кончик языка.

Очнулся он от прикосновения шероховатых, скользких от смазки пальцев к своему члену — и того, что лезвие ножа уперлось в выемку между ключицами, виднеющихся в расстегнутом вороте рубашки.

— Ты, блядь, постоянно улетаешь, — острие ножа надавило сильней.

Возбуждение стягивало низ живота, и ощущение стали у шеи его лишь усиливало. Чувство нереальности происходящего и своей неспособности прекратить это крыло все сильней: вот он сползает чуть ниже по креслу, чтобы им было хоть как-то удобней, а Дэдди упирается ботинками в белую кожу обивки, помогает себе рукой — второй он все также держит нож у горла Князева — и неторопливо опускается на его член.

Это было охуенно.

А еще охуеннее было вновь обмотать вокруг кулака концы ремня и натянуть его, услышать в ответ хриплое «блядь» и ощутить, как Дэдди насаживается до упора, поводит бедрами, приподнимается, а затем вновь опускается.

Он забыл про лежащий на подлокотнике кресла пистолет — если тот вообще не упал на пол. Мир сузился, потемнел по краям, оставив от себя лишь подсвеченный со спины широкоплечий силуэт. Звуки — скрип кресла, далекий шелест океана, крики ночных птиц, тоже стерлись, затухли, и сейчас он слышал лишь свое дыхание, да редкое, отрывистое «блядь» — не свое, чужое.

Князев еще раз дернул ремень, притягивая Дэдди вплотную, и ощущая жар его кожи даже через разделяющую их тела одежду.

— Как думаешь, — горячее дыхание обожгло ухо, — сколько минут продержится стояк у человека, если ему перерезать глотку?

За вопросом последовал хриплый, гиений смешок. Князев провернул кистью, натянув ремень так, что уперся костяшками пальцев в напряженную шею Дэдди. Тот сипло выдохнул и неожиданно отвел руку с ножом от горла Князева — но только чтобы вгрызаться в него зубами — сильно, до боли, так, словно хотел выдрать кусок трахеи прежде, чем его самого придушат.

Князев дернул головой, пытаясь освободиться, но Дэдди первым разжал зубы. И сипло усмехнулся:

— Это ты орал или твоя птица?

Теперь он двигался резче, жестче, и с каждым рывком кресло под ними поскрипывало все сильнее. Продолжая натягивать вокруг шеи Дэдди ремень, второй рукой Князев прихватил его за бедро, с усилием вдавливая пальцы в напряженные мышцы, царапая ногтями кожу. Но это не помогало — он вновь терял ощущение реальности и ему казалось, что все это: сильное тело на коленях, горячие мышцы, сжимающиеся вокруг его члена, солоноватый запах пота, резкие вдохи и выдохи — все это происходит не с ним.

Он прикусил щеку изнутри, возвращая себя в реальность. И убрав руку с бедра Дэдди, подхватил пистолет — он чудом не упал на пол, вжав его в мокрый от пота висок

— Давай заканчивать.

Дэдди рассмеялся — надсадно, сипло. Нагревшееся об кожу лезвие ножа нежно легло Князеву поверх ключицы, уперевшись кромкой в шею.

— Ну так помоги мне.

Князев почувствовал, как поверх его руки, сжимающей ремень, ложится горячая ладонь, и тянет ее вниз. Дэдди заставил его сжать пальцы вокруг своего члена и довольно выдохнул, качнув бедрами навстречу.

— Да. Блядь. Да.

У него был расфокусированный, абсолютно поехавший взгляд — и Князев подумал, что может пристрелить его сейчас — пуля быстрее лезвия ножа.

Но вместо этого он повел пистолет от виска в бок, по острой скуле и чуть впалой щеке, и остановил движение только когда ствол коснулся уголка губ. Ему иррационально нравилось то, что он видел — черный ремень на шее, напряженные плечи, бьющаяся на виске жилка, и что чувствовал — теплый нож у горла, бархатистая на ощупь кожа члена под пальцами и то, как все сжимался вокруг него Дэдди, двигаясь все более порывисто.

И когда по телу прошла колкая, горячая судорога удовольствия, он отстраненно порадовался, что поставил пистолет на предохранитель — хоть и не помнил, как.

Князев зажмурился, но в следующее мгновение лезвие ножа скользнуло по его шее, оставляя на коже горящий порез.

— Не останавливайся, — Дэдди с силой впился пальцами в его запястье, заставляя двигать рукой. А потом, мелко вздрагивая, уткнулся лбом Князеву в плечо, пробормотав невнятное «охуенно».

— Ты мне пиджак испачкал, — он повел ноющей кистью, на которой наконец разжалась хватка цепких пальцев.

— Да похуй, — Дэдди вяло шевельнулся, пытаясь сменить позу.

Но в следующий момент кресло — все это время оно поскрипывало, опасно покачиваясь под двойным весом — хрустнуло. Деревянные ножки подогнулись, а затем с грохотом разлетелись в стороны.

Падать на деревянные обломки было неприятно.

Еще неприятнее был упавший сверху Дэдди.

Князев только поморщился, глядя в потолок перед собой. По шее стекало что-то горячее, пропитывая воротник рубашки, и подняв руку, он стер с кожи тяжелые капли крови.

— Надо было убить тебя.

— Еще успеешь, — невнятно пробормотал Дэдди и чуть шевельнулся, но только для того, чтобы вытянуть из-под ноги какую-то большую деревянную щепку.

Князев снова поморщился.

— Слезь.

Не услышав ничего в ответ, он запустил пальцы в короткие, взъерошенные волосы на затылке Дэдди и чуть потянул. И повторил.

— Слезь с меня.

Но тот молчал и, как осознал Князев спустя мгновение, спал, в мгновение отключившись.

Он вздохнул.

— Ну хоть кому-то из нас эта хуйня помогла.

И сам закрыл глаза, хотя это всего лишь принесло им легкое облегчение — и никакого сна.


End file.
